User blog:1Dgleefan/Chapter 2 - 6 rooms, 10 people
They all arrived at the same time. And Sophia said "that 2 of us have to each share a room, the sixth room will be for my 2 annoying sisters who are already here now pair up by the way these are only single beds. Liam paired up with Camille, Angela with Harry, Zayn with Sophia, Louis with Kristen and Khayla knew she had no one else to be with would she ask if she could switch or just stay with Niall she decided to stay with Niall. In Liam's and Camille's room Camille was fixing up while Liam was lying down the bed wondering should I ask her out.... Camille then said Hey, Liam this room is huge do you want to get an extra bed or just share Liam said we could just share. Camille asked why? Liam said to save money and so we would have space. Liam asked Camille out to dinner and Camille said yes, what time? Liam said 7:00 pm I will meet you there okay and let's have dinner in the beach......... (Camille continued fixing up and thinking I am so happy what should i wear?..........) Harry and Angela went in the room got fixed up started talking and Harry asks if they want to go play soccer later Angela says sure! But what time? Harry says 4:00 pm she says, okay but let me sleep first Harry says yes! Angela goes to sleep and Harry slept too they both slept for 20 minutes then Angela woke up finding both of them hugging each other then Angela slips away wakes up Harry and get ready for soccer. Sophia and Zayn went in the room..... And out of nowhere Zayn kissed Sophia and Sophia continued kissing him. Then she let go and said: what was that for? Zayn said I don't know but what I do know is that I really like you but do you like me? Sophia paused and said: yes, but I do not want to risk our friendship because of us. Zayn says I know you want to date me but you are just to scared to. Then Zayn kisses Sophia again and Sophia says fine I will date you but do not spread it okay? Zayn said fine only to my bestfriends (continues kissing) And Sophia's annoying sisters (Chelsi and Kristiana) come and scream! Sophia stops kissing Zayn and get's mad at them privately after she gets mad she goes to Zayn kisses him and says I need to sleep first okay? Zayn says okay then he looks at his mirror and smiles. Louis and Kristen just go to the room Louis watches tv while Kristen takes a nice, warm shower Kristen forgets to get a towel and she realizes that Louis is outside watching tv so Kristen crawls down the bed to get a towel Louis asks her what are you doing? Kristen says getting a towel Louis gets a towel goes down the bed to and gives her a towel Kristen says thanks (they both stare at each other happily about to kiss) until Louis says your welcome, you have to get ready for the soccer game Kristen says oh yeah I almost forgot I have got the perfect outfit. Louis just smiles and crawls out of the bed the same time Kristen does............... Niall and Khayla dump their stuff and Khayla says do you wanna go eat now? Niall says sure just let me get ready Khayla says yeah I will too. They both finish getting ready and they eat at the pizza place in Sophia's house while they are in the restaurant Khayla wonders should I tell him same thing Niall does and Niall and Khayla ordered all of the Nandos ..... While they waited for nandos Khayla said "wow! Sophia is rich" Niall says "I know right?" Then they get the Nandos, talk and they go to the beach to join Kristen, Louis, Harry and Angela to also play soccer they all say sure! (continue playing) Category:Blog posts